severus versus sirius
by uke-lover
Summary: Lupin is a cute, carefree, innocent model-student who doesn't realize that two people are fighting over him, but they're not not girls! Sirius BlackRemus Lupin.rnJames and Lily are going to help sirius win a bet he makes with severus Snape that he can win


Aaaaaaaaaaaay . . . I really hope this story doesn't suck. It's my first one o so I'm kinda nervous. Pleeeeeease tell me if ya like it!

'heeeey! Remus! Get your gorgeous ass over here!' Remus blushed and went running up to Sirius like a lost puppy. 'That's a good boy,' Sirius said, patting Remus's head.

Remus frowned at Sirius and said 'do you have to scare me into doing stuff?'

it was a beautiful sunny day and the weekend had just started. Remus Lupin, a model student at Hogwarts, wanted to stay from the trip to Hogsmeade and finish some homework, but his best friends, James Potter and Sirius Black were trying to get him to come.

'Oh, you can do your homework tonight, c'mon,' pleaded James.

'Nah., really, I gotta get it done, but thanks anyway, James.' Remus said with a smile

but unfortunately, Sirius wasn't as tolerant as James. He pushed Remus back on the bed and sat on his stomach. He ruffled his hair and said 'no can do Remus, you're coming.'

Remus frowned at Sirius and then James who just shrugged at him and looked away, but knew there was no getting out of it now, he'd have to go.

Ten minutes later they were all going down to the entrance hall. Remus had cheered up and found that he did actually feel in the mood for Hogsmeade after all. As they walked down the large marble steps, they spotted Sirius and James's sworn enemy – Severus Snape – whom Remus had never particularly minded. But Severus was very unpopular and Sirius and James were quite big-headed when it came to popularity. Remus could see from the moment Severus came to the entrance hall through the dungeons that he was in for it from Sirius and James.

'Oi, Snape!'

Snape looked up, a startled look on his face. When he saw who had said his name his expression turned into a mixture of hate and fear. 'W-what, Potter?' he said squeakily.

'Oh, we just wanted to say hello,' said James sweetly

'Hello,' Sirius said just as sweetly

Snape looked from one to the other. He knew that they weren't just being nice to him. 'Seriously, what do you want,' he said in the same squeaky voice.

'Oh, nothing.' Sirius smiled evilly and then got out his wand. 'except, let me give your hair a wash.' And with that, Sirius murmured a spell and water suddenly shot out of him wand and onto Severus, drenching him.

'SIRIUS! STOP IT!' Remus was yelling at Sirius and snatching his wand away from him without even thinking. 'He didn't do ANYTHING to provoke you, will you just leave him alone!' shouted Remus.

'Yeah, Sirius.' Muttered James with a snigger

'You're just as bad as him!' said Remus, jerking his head towards Sirius. Then Sirius turned to apologize to Snape for Sirius and James's behavior, but he had gone, leaving a trail of water behind him. He spun on the spot and glared at Sirius and James.

'I'm sorry, Rem, but his face just annoys me so much. . .'

'his face ANNOYS you? You attack him because his FACE ANNOYS you?'

'Well there's that and . . . . Well . . . he called Lily a mudblood! You know I don't stand for that kind of prejudice!' said James.

'he did that ages age, and you already punished him for it, by dangling him upside down in front of loads of people. Just don't go near him, ok? I don't partially like him, but I don't want you to be mean.'

'Aww, That's so cute. Little Remy always knows how to treat people best, alright, we'll stay away from him,' said Sirius teasingly, patting Remus's head.

Later that evening, all three of them were sitting in the common room near the fire when Remus suddenly said 'oh yeah! My homework! I'm gonna go do it in the dormitory, see you tomorrow guys!' and with that he grabbed his bag and ran towards the dormitory stairs. As he did so Sirius gazed after him until he was no longer in sight. Little did he realize that he too was being watched.

'Sirius?' James said after watching him with a frown for a while

'Mmm,' said Sirius

'exactly how do you feel about Remus?'

'WHAAAA!' said Sirius in shock, making the rest of the common room stare at them.

'shhhh!' said James 'you don't want everyone to hear, do you? I said how do you feel about –'

'I know what you said,' Sirius interrupted 'and the answer is I don't know. Nothing. He's my friend. The same way you feel about him, I guess.' Sirius had started to blush, something he had never done before. AS Jmaes watched the reactions to his question, he became quite alarmed

'oh god, Sirius, you can tell ME the truth if not even Remus! I'm your best friend! I've never seen you blush, not in the seven years I've known you. I know there's something up. . .' he looked at Sirius to see his reaction to these words, but there wasn't one. He was going to have to try another strategy to find out if he was right about Sirius's feelings for Remus. . . 'You know,' said James casually 'I think Remus and SNAPE might be quite suited, don't you?' Sirius said nothing 'because remus always stands uop for him, like today, and Snape quite likes him for it. . .'

then Sirius cracked 'they're not freakin' suited! Remus doesn't find anyone attractive but me-e. . . oops. . .'

'A-ha! I was right! You're in love with Remus! That's so cute!' James was now getting all hyper and happy and kept saying things like 'wow, you're kids would be so pretty!' and 'I'll bet he likes you back, you know!'

'ya know, the way you're acting now, everyone would think you were the gay one,' Sirius said grumpily. At these words James settled down and looked slightly ashamed that he'd acted like a fangirl.

'so. . . how are we gonna get you two together?' James said excitedly after a few minutes silence 'because the problem is, I think you had a rival. I wasn't joking about Snape. You should see the way he looks at Remus.'

'I have. That's actually the reason I started hating him. He's trying to mess around with my bitch, James!'

'I know, I know,' said James with a grin. 'so lets get Remus before Snape beats you to it. . .'


End file.
